


Ça n'a jamais été Henry.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Drabble, Episode: s07e05 Greenbacks, Episode: s07e06 Wake Up Call, F/F, Femslash, Introspection, Minor Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 07, StepQueen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x05 & 06] : Drabble. “Roni pense qu’elle veut briser le cœur d’Henry. Ivy a presque envie de lui dire qu’elle n’a pas à s’inquiéter pour ça.” Les pensées d’Ivy alors que Roni la confronte. Past Regina/Drizella (StepQueen) et one-sided Ivy/Roni.





	Ça n'a jamais été Henry.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It never was Henry.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744537) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> ND’A : Et une autre traduction ! Sur mon nouveau pairing favori et bizarre/étrange/farfelu/ improbable/insérer autre synonyme aléatoire ici : aka, le StepQueen. (J’ai déjà écrit d’autres textes sur ces deux-là en français si ça vous intéresse.)
> 
> Je n’ai rien d’autre à dire, si ce n’est LE STEPQUEEN VAINCRA ! (Non, c’est un combat perdu d’avance, comme le Hookfire et je me demande pourquoi je m’acharne encore à me battre pour un ship dont presque personne ne se préoccupe.)
> 
> Pour ceux qui voudraient lire un autre texte sur ce ship qui développe plus cette relation, je vous conseille Ça ne change rien, de... ben de moi, puisque je me sens très seule sur ce ship. C’est une fic triste, mais on peut dire que ce drabble en est une sorte de continuation, si je puis dire. Même s’il n’y a pas besoin de lire cette fic pour comprendre ce texte-là.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

C’est bon de la revoir.

 

Depuis le début de la malédiction, ce n’est presque jamais arrivé.

 

Principalement à cause d’Ivy elle-même, mais aussi parce que l’autre femme ne l’aime pas.

 

Peut-être que malgré la malédiction, il y a toujours en Roni quelque chose qui _sait_ qu’Ivy est dangereuse.

 

Et même si elle ne se rappelle pas qu’Henry est son fils, il y a toujours une part d’elle qui veut désespéramment le protéger.

 

À ce moment, Ivy a presque l’impression que _sa_ Regina est ici, en face d’elle, essayant de la stopper, comme au bon vieux temps.

 

Mais alors, Roni parle, et l’illusion disparaît.

 

Parce qu’elle est sure qu’elle ne veut que manipuler Henry, le blesser, et détruire ce qu’il pourrait avoir avec Jacinda.

 

(Sa Regina la connaît mieux, elle n’aurait jamais pensé une chose pareille.)

 

Roni pense qu’elle veut briser le cœur d’Henry. Ivy a presque envie de lui dire qu’elle n’a pas à s’inquiéter pour ça.

 

Elle ne lui dit pas encore la vérité à propos de la malédiction, mais le fait est qu’elle la laissera se souvenir.

 

Et il y a une part d’elle qui espère encore que Regina comprendra pourquoi elle a fait tout ça.

 

Mais c’est un espoir bien mince, et alors qu’elle se trouve face à Roni, qui n’est toujours pas redevenue elle-même, elle ne veut que soupirer.

 

Le passé lui manque, ce temps où il y avait encore un _Regina et Javotte_.

 

Même si elles étaient ensemble sans vraiment l’être, même si elles étaient ennemies, et ce malgré leur amour.

 

Mais elle le sait déjà, il n’y aura jamais un _Roni et Ivy_.

 

Alors elle la regarde, alors que Roni semble être sure que tout cela est seulement à propos d’Henry, et tout ce qu’Ivy peut penser maintenant, c’est à quel point elle a tort.

 

Elle veut retrouver sa Regina, comme avant, même si elle sait déjà que ce qu’elles avaient ne sera jamais plus, et ce, ni avec Regina, ni même avec Roni.

 

Et il n’y a qu’une seule chose qu’elle veut dire.

 

«

 Ça n’a jamais été Henry. Ça n’a jamais été à propos d’Henry. Ça a toujours été à propos de toi. »

 

Mais elle n’y arrive tout simplement pas.

 

Alors elle sourit amèrement, elle tente d’être crue par Roni, et elle l’amène là où la photo se trouve.

 

Et, plus tard, alors que Regina se souvient, elle réalise soudain qu’elle a perdu Roni, ce qu’elles auraient pu avoir (si elles avaient jamais pu avoir quoi que ce soit), ou même ce qu’elles auraient pu être.

 

Alors, elle part, et prétend que cela ne lui fait pas mal, et qu’elle s’en fiche.

 

Mais elle sait qu’elle n’oubliera jamais le regard de Regina, empli de haine à son égard.

 

Et alors, Ivy se prit à souhaiter que son cœur soit suffisamment sombre, pour qu’elle puisse ne rien ressentir d’autre que son désir de vengeance.

 

 


End file.
